Partly Sonny With A Chance Of Chad
by HeavenSkyLove
Summary: Sonny and Chad are adopted siblings, they are not related. Chad is the star of Mackenzie Falls, and Sonny is an average girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own anything mentioned in this fanfiction. I am not affiliated with Sonny With A Chance in any way._

Sigh. I walked through the huge house I lived in. I was adopted by the Cooper family, also very famous. I got the adorable brother, Chad Dylan. Surprisingly, for a superstar, he was an okay guy. We got along and we usually never fought, well, at least, we haven't fought in the three months I've been in Hollywood.

I walked into the kitchen. The cook Lebraun was standing there. "Excuse me LeBraun, have you seen Chad?" "In his livingroom." I skipped to the livingroom. I seen my name in the book he was writing in and peered over his shoulder

_Why does Sonny have to be so amazing. Her hair is amazing, her smile is amazing, her laugh is amazing.. do I have to go on? She is astonishingly beautiful. I think it might be weird for me to flirt with my adopted sister, though. Maybe I'm wrong. Agh I'm so confused, what do I do!? I can't live without her everything she does just makes me so - alive. Like there's another side of me. I love her.  
_

**"CHAD YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ME!?" **I yelled. Oops.

Chad stood up, wide-eyed, and bright red. "Sonny why do ya always gotta peek at my stuff!" he yelled, obviously **EXTREMELY **embarrased.

"Oh c'mon Chad, when do I ever snoop on ya, bro?" I asked, knowing I actually **had** but I was seeing if he remembered.

"There was that time with Portlyn, then the time with Chassity, then my songbook, the barbeque, my bathroom, my closet, my dresser..."  
"Okay I get it, just about **EVERYTHING** but I seen but I seen my name and I had to peek, Chad, I'm sorry." I said, almost inaudible, hoping LeBraun wouldn't hear our little squabble.

"I've forgiven you **way** too many times. Just go away. **Far away from me, Sonny.**" he brushed some of my hair out of my face and walked away.

I got up and ran. Tears stained my eyes. I had never fought Chad. and he **LOVED** me and I backstabbed him by snooping on him! I could be **such an idiot!**Tears of confusion and hurt fell. I kept running. I didn't know where I was going but I ran. Far away from my brother.

**The Next Day In Eighth Period French.**

I sat with Portlyn Giardina, one of Sterling's best friends, and looked at Sterling. Chad and I still weren't talking. "What's the matter, honey?" Portlyn asked. "Portlyn, this is gonna sound really weird, but I miss **everything** about him and I think.. maybe I love him too." "Awww sweetie, you should go for it," she said.

All of the sudden, Kyle, my ex, burst from his seat, a gun in one hand, knife in the other, pointing the gun at me, his finger brushing the trigger. " Time to die, Munroe"

I slid down the wall, crying. I was going to die.

All out of nowhere, Chad appeared out of nowhere, dodging the gun and pointing the gun at Kyle and shooting him. By this time the school was bursting, all lights were out, doors closed, alarms sounding. He looked at me a few minutes, his eyes showing he was really sorry. A few tears rolled down his cheeks and mine.

"Look, Sonny, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you." He walked over and hugged me super tight and close.

"I'd love to be all giddy but I'm a bit scared." I said, hugging him back.

He rubbed my back. "It's Okay Sonny Bunny" He said.

"Sonny bunny? Really Chad!?"

"It's Cute."

My hair was stuck and matted to my face by tears and Chad wiped it away.

"Sonny. I love you more than anything."  
I leaned and he kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I do not own ANYTHING mentioned in this story. I am not affiliated with Sonny With A Chance in any way.

There had been an awkward silence between Chad and I since seventeen days ago in French. We avoided each other for fear of 'relationship-type talks' starting up. We usually just grabbed PopTarts or Starbucks for breakfast, went to school without contacting each other, came home, Chad left to film MacKenzie Falls for an hour or two and I emerged from my room. I would talk with LeBraun or my parents. As soon as Chad's keys jingled in the door, I would dart. That was how it was every day. On the twentieth day I could not take it any more. I had to see him. I had to hear him. I had to breathe him. I burst through his door to find him eating a chocolate PopTart and looking at pictures of me. "Aww, Chad Dylan Cooper has a soft side!" I said, smiling at him.

His head snapped up. "SONNY!" He cried and ran over and hugged me super-tight. "Chad.... can't..... breathe..." I croaked jokingly. He hugged me lighter. "You have NO IDEA how good it feels to be with you, Sonny." he whispered in my ear. "So, Chad, I've done some thinking.." I whispered back. "Yea? And what have you thought?" he said softly. Everyone was still sleeping. "You're gonna have to prove to me you love me. I seen you flirtin' with Chassity." I said. And with that, I skipped to my room, put on a bikini and went and sat by the pool.

About an hour into my tan, I felt arms lifting me up. I snapped open my eyes to see Chad. "Hey Sonny Bunny, How's It Hanging?" he asked me, setting me down and taking me by the wrists and started speed-walking. "Pretty nice but I'd like to know where we're going." I said. He didn't answer me, until we reached a clearing with a little lake and a blanket with candles around it and a picnic basket. I looked at him, wide-eyed, eyes welled with tears. "What's wrong?" he asked me, his hand lightly caressing my shoulder. That gesture made my knees shake and the tears spilt. "I cant believe... That.. you.. would do this.. for me.." I croaked. "Well, believe it. You said to prove that you're the only one I'll ever love." he gently put his hand on my cheek. I pulled him into a hug. So maybe this was it. After almost six months of wondering what Chad Dylan Cooper thought of me, I found out. I studied his face. He definately wasn't lieng about this. "I love you, too." I whispered. He leaned in and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

That night in my room, I was sitting on my bed and Chad was sitting cross legged on the floor by my bed. I had my guitar and was playing him a song about him.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

He looked at me, blinking. "That was amazing." he said, a little more loudly than needed. "Shhhh! Mom will hear us or dad and you really don't want them running in while we're sitting in my room at-" I looked at my watch. "Midnight!" I whisper-yelled. "Sorry" he whispered. I took his hand and pulled him on the bed with me. He pulled me into his lap and I put my head on his chest and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing. I am not affiliated with Sonny With A Chance in any way.

I awoke the next morning. Chad was sleeping beside me. I smiled and kissed his forehead and strode into the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out, wrapped in a fuzzy blue towel twenty minutes later, Chad was awake. He walked over to me. "Morning, beautiful." he said, smiling. I blushed and kissed his cheek then walked into my walk-in closet and picked out ripped skinny flares, a pink v-neck tanktop, and converse. I came out and Chad whistled, checking me out. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled and went to his room which was linked to mine by a door. I followed him into the messy room. "Ugh! Chad don't we have maids that are supposed to clean our rooms!?" I said, stepping over piles of clothes. "Yes, she's cleaning it today." he said, walking into his walkin closet.

I stepped on a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it.

_S_

_So_

_Son_

_Sonn_

_Sonny_

_Sonn_

_Son_

_So_

_S 3 3_

I smiled and put it in my pocket. A few minutes later, Chad came out in jeans and a hoodie. I smiled at him. "Let's go get breakfast." I said, about to walk out of the room when he grabbed my wrist. "Wait." he said, "How are we gonna keep this a secret?" he asked. "Act normal." I said. He kissed me softly and we went down for breakfast.

Breakfast went normal. We ate. We Talked. Mom was happy we were talking again and not eating all the PopTarts. After breakfast we went to Chad's living room. We sat and he turned on a scary movie. After the movie, all was going good. We were cuddling and kissing when all of the sudden. "Chad where are- oh my gosh!" It was Mom. We talked to her for ten minutes and then she said she was happy for us, just not to tell dad, he got angry about things like that because he wanted Chad to go out with Portlyn for Portlyn's money.

At least mom was okay with it. Me and Chad were hanging in my room watching _Old Yeller._ Don't ask. The book made me cry so I wanted to watch the movie and so did Chad.

Chad had just found out that he had to shoot the MacKenzie Falls Christmas episode tomorrow. I had to go to school alone. Yuck. School sucked. I fell asleep in Chad's arms just as the Old Yeller credits rolled.

The next day I awoke to a freezing cold, empty bedroom. Chad was already gone. Why was it so cold? I ran to the window and gasped. There was at least a 30 centimetres of thick snow on the ground. I went into the giant walkin closet. I pulled on a white t-shirt, my Saint Angelica's jacket, my plaid navy blue skort that had the Saint Angelica's crest on the bottom, my knee-high white socks and black shoes. I went through the ice-cold kitchen and outside to the car. I brushed off the ice and snow and got in and turned on the heat and radio.

I was driving to Saint Angelica's High when all of a sudden there was a squeal noise and the car started spinning out of control on a sheet of thin black ice. The car skidded

off the road and kept spinning. "Help Me Someone" I whispered and laid my forehead on the leather steering wheel. I tried to pull the emergancy break with a gloved hand when my car hit a stop sign and glass and metal came shattering towards me. Then everything went black.

I awoke curled up in my bed in pain hours later. I was cold and shaking and shivering.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing!  
**

**Chads PoV**

I was driving home from the Mackenzie Falls shoot, looking at the beatiful, fluffy white snow, thinking of Sonny and how her skin was as white as the spread that covered the ground and the slippery tar road. Every time I felt my Volvo slip on the ice I would cautiously ease on the brakes. Then I saw it. Oh my god. My- my- life. There. Possibly DEAD.

"SONNY!" I screamed, getting out of the car and sliding down the hill to the distressed remaints of her sports car. I moved half the car's worth in heavy metal and windshield and window glass, slicing my hand open on a piece of the windshield. I finally seen her and grabbed her limp body. She was still breathing. I went as fast as I could, loaded her in the front seat of my car, cranked the heat, and drove her home and her personal doctor took care of her then gave her to me. I brought her to her room, mom following me closely.

I kissed Sonny's forehead and gave her to mom, who changed her clothes, and laid her on the bed. I wrapped her up, she being still unconcious, and sat beside her. Her doctor said she had the flu from the cold snow, but other than that and a few bruises and sprains, she was okay. I put my hand on her forehead and stroked her matted hair off of it. That's when she woke up.

"Ch-chad?" she whispered with a little sneeze. "What happened to my- ACHOO!- car?"

"Sonny, don't worry about the car we'll get you another one. You're at home now and you have the flu."  
Her eyes went big and she darted to the bathroom. I heard her throwing up and ran after her, holding her hair. I went to the kitchen and got her a bottle of Ginger Ale. I came back and gave it to her and told her to drink it. She did.

**Sonny's Pov (5 weeks later)**

The flu got the best of me but I made it through it. I had a singing competition today and I was getting ready. I pulled on a Hardware Gray Double Looped Back Tanktop, and light wash skinny jeans that were ripped, black converse, my hair waved, a diamond ring, silver hoops, and a heart locket Chad gave me.

(At the singing competition)  
Sonny Munroe, please come to the stage. I nervously made my way up the stage steps, tugging on the bottom of my shirt, grabbed my guitar and walked to the microphone stand. I grabbed the mic. "This goes out to someone very important to me out in the audience." I looked at Chad, who was smiling huge, and started to play.

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

By now you know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
[ Nickelback Lyrics are found on .com ]  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you

I thanked everyone and ran offstage. I ran to Chad and hugged him. He looked amazed. "Oh my gosh Sonny that song was amazing and beautiful. When did you write it?!?!"  
I looked at him. "About a week ago I was makin' you wait.." I smiled at him when there was feedback.

The announcers voice filled the stadium, reaching the ears of the 98,000 people there. "And the winner of AMERICA WILL SING YOU TO DEATH (Made up!) is….

ALLISYN SONNY MUNROE!"

There was a loud scream, I ran onstage.

"Yes Sonny, You win a record deal!"

After I gave my speech I ran to Chad he lifted me up and spun me around.


End file.
